


Lucky Guy

by afterthenovels



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, engaged!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/pseuds/afterthenovels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Kurt gets flirted at, and he just blurts out, “I’m engaged!” and then giddily shows off his ring.</p>
<p>Written after 5.01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving a few of my older drabbles to AO3 in honor of Glee AO3 Fic Fest! :)

"Can I get you anything else? A cup of coffee, maybe?" Kurt asks as he takes the empty plate from the diner table, flashing a polite smile to the customer sitting in the booth.

"Oh-- wow. You’re just... _Wow_."

Kurt looks up. He might have been living in New York for almost a year now, but he still can’t always tell if someone is being genuinely amazed by him or simply sarcastic about his appearance. He furrows his brows at the customer who is currently staring at him with his eyes wide open and jaw slacked.

"Yes?" Kurt asks when the guy just keeps gazing at him.

"Oh, right, sorry!" the guy hastens to say, shaking his head as if he’s coming out of a daze. "It’s just... Are you a student? I could swear I’ve seen you somewhere before." The guy grins.

Kurt relaxes. The nice kind of wow, then. “I am,” he answers, leaning his hip against the table. “First year at NYADA,” he adds with a grin of his own.

"NYADA? Wow," the guy says and then laughs sheepishly at his own repetitive vocabulary. Kurt gives him an indulgent smile. "That must be hard," the guy continues, leaning his arms against the table and looking up at Kurt under his lashes. "Working your way through college, I mean. Are the working hours here rough?"

Kurt shrugs. “Not that rough. There are a lot of students working here, so...”

"So... you don’t have eight more hours of waiting tables ahead of you today?" the guy asks, his smile widening an inch and showing off his teeth.

"Oh no," Kurt laughs, waving his hand in the air. "My shift ends in a minute, actually. But I can still get you some coffee or something, if you want?" He lifts his notebook expectantly.

"Well, now that you mentioned it..." The guy hesitates and then looks into Kurt’s eyes, his smile turning hopeful. "If you’re getting off soon, how about you come get some coffee with me? Preferably somewhere that isn’t your place of work?"

The guy even bats his eyelashes seductively when he’s done, and Kurt stops, his pen hovering over the notepad.

"I’m engaged," he blurts out.

The guy startles. “What?”

"I’m engaged," Kurt repeats, lifting his left hand and wiggling his fingers. He sees the way the guy’s eyes zero in on his ring, and Kurt can’t help but look at it himself as well, feeling a giddy blush spreading over his cheeks with just the thought of being engaged to his best friend and high school sweetheart. Fearlessly and forever, just like Blaine said.

Blaine. He’s engaged. He’s going to get _married_. How is this his life?

"You’re engaged," the guy says slowly, looking between Kurt’s face and the ring on his finger for a moment until he shakes his head again and looks away. "Um, wow. Sorry. I just -- you’re gorgeous, so I just figured that…"

"It’s fine," Kurt assures him. The guy seems nice enough -- he has a sweet smile and a stylish haircut -- but when Kurt looks down at his hand he can see the metal of the ring glinting around his finger, can feel its slightly cold surface against his skin. He thinks about Blaine picking out the ring with him in his mind, remembers Blaine looking up at him on the Dalton staircase with such love and adoration, how Blaine still manages to take his breath away every single day -- and really, this guy stands no chance against Blaine Devon Anderson, the love of Kurt’s life.

"Congratulations then, I suppose," the guy offers, his smile a little weaker now. "He’s a lucky man."

Kurt strokes his thumb over the ring with a soft expression. “He is. And so am I.” He then looks back up, focusing on his job again. “Can I get you anything else?”

The guy laughs. “Um, no, thanks. I think I’m gonna head home.”

"Alright. Have a nice evening!" Kurt says, pocketing his notebook and pen and giving one last polite smile to the guy before walking off towards the kitchen. He glances at his watch as he goes, grinning when he sees that his shift really is over and he can clock out. He does a quick mental calculation of school schedules and extracurriculars in his head, and by the time he's done he can feel his grin widening so much that it scrunches up his whole face.

Santana is leaning against the counter, filling napkin holders, and she makes a gagging noise when he passes her by. Kurt ignores her. He pushes the door to the kitchen open and pulls his phone out of his pocket at the same time, already pressing speed dial two and lifting the phone to his ear. It rings a few times, and then Blaine answers.

"Hello, fiancé," Blaine greets in a sing-song voice, fond and excited in the way that's so familiar, and Kurt can’t help but let out a breathless giggle.

"Hello to you too," he trills back, "soon-to-be husband."

Blaine's answering giggle is just as breathless and happy as his own.


End file.
